


Medicine

by exhalence



Category: SKAM (TV), Yousana - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, SKAM, Yousana, sana bakkoush - Freeform, skam alternate universe, yousef acar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhalence/pseuds/exhalence
Summary: "You could still be what you want toWhat you said you were when I met youYou've got a warm heart, you've got a beautiful brainBut it's disintegrating from all the medicine."Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, Sana and Yousef are finally a couple. Their honeymoon stage doesn't last long however, when Sana finds out Yousef is a recovering drug abuser. Will she stay as he reveals his mask?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind while reading this that it's set in an alternate universe. I apologize if you don't think that the characters "act" the way they're suppose to in my story, I'm not very good at that type of stuff anyway. Since this is set in an alternate universe, my favs aren't really suppose to be who they are anyway but with their personalities still incorporated in them of course. I hope you enjoy! I adore SKAM. :) (and Jonas, specifically LOL but ugh, the last episode broke my heart since I ship Yousana so hard. so I came up with this angsty fic! p.s I haven't written in a long time so I'm sorry if I suck.

**December 12th, 2017**

“Yousef?” I called his name as I entered my house. It was nice knowing that I could come home to him after school. We’ve finally started dating, in fact, for 7 months now. He came over more than usual and didn’t need to be invited by Elias. My parents were still suspicious of him but they’re slowly starting to be more lenient. Elias has only grown more happy for the both of us but also protective of me. Before I came home, Yousef had texted me to bring anything to make him feel better since he was starting to feel sick. I didn’t hear any response after calling his name twice. He was probably sleeping, anyway. I made my way up the stairs in the silent house with only creaking sounds from the steps.  
“Yousef, I’m coming in,” I warned before I turned the doorknob.

A smile formed on my face as I saw him laying on my bed, peacefully asleep. I slowly walked over, trying not to wake him just yet. As I plopped myself down beside him, I ran my fingers through his jet black messy hair. He was so handsome. I sat there in content, gazing at his perfection. I liked to notice the little things like the way his chest rose and up down and how his nose twitched.

“Sana?” He murmured softly with his eyes still closed.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m home from school now and I have some medicine for a headache.”

He fully opened his eyes and gave me that same grin from the day he stole my heart.

“Thank you love,” Yousef sat up and gestured me to embrace him.  
And so I did, wrapping my arms around him while caressing his head that was probably hurting from a headache. It was moments like this that I wish could never end. Intimate and innocent times in a relationship are often unappreciated. There’s nothing better than both people being in a happy place. I suddenly got pushed away from his warm presence as he started coughing all over the place. Alarmed, I reached over to the grocery bag with the medicine and bottle of tea in it. I quickly opened the medicine and handed Yousef a pill, putting the bottle of tea beside him.

“Sorry, ah! You shouldn’t even be this near. I’ll get you sick,” Yousef exclaimed.

“It’s okay, I want to help you feel better. Although, you are right. Looking at you right now makes me even feel sick,” I teased.

“Am I really that ugly after I wake up?” He frowned, laughing sarcastically.

“I would suggest having a hairbrush by you after.”

“I’ll consider it.”  
We both chuckled in rhythm, shaking our heads at each other.

The moon started to set in meaning it was almost time for Yousef to go home. This time, I made Elias walk with Yousef just incase he suddenly faints from being sick.  
“I’m not a child!” Yousef addressed, raising his eyebrows at Elias and I.

“I know, Sana’s making me walk you home anyways though,” Elias chortled.

“I just want you to be safe because I know you’re sick. What if you faint from being dizzy?” I told Yousef, reassuring him with a playful smile.

“Haha, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, love,” Yousef agreed as he pulled me in for a goodbye hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvTdqqtVhPI&feature=youtu.be
> 
> here's the video that I edited with the song that inspired me to write this story :)


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that these 2 chapters are quite short. I always have a really hard time making them lengthy, but I promise I'll get better. I'm going to try to make the third chapter longer and more detailed. :) enjoy!

**December 20th, 2017**

If I could go back to that day, I wish I knew why Yousef really felt “sick”. Now I know, he was experiencing withdrawal symptoms and tried to cover up in front of me.

There I sat in the hospital waiting room, recollecting everything that happened an hour ago.

I was walking back home, expecting to spend time with Yousef as normal. My heart nearly dropped at the sight of his body passed out on the cold ground in front of my door. To my relief, he was still breathing when I felt for a pulse. I frantically dialed the police and Elias while trying to wake Yousef up. The cold winter air surrounded us both but I tried to make Yousef warm, pressing my body against his as I cradled him in my arms.

I only found out about his heroin addiction from Elias who was telling me all about it on the way to the hospital.

“Why did you only tell me now?!” I screamed, clenching my fist.

“He didn’t want you to know. He was trying to recover. I know I should’ve-,”

“I really thought you would’ve said something to me being the protective brother you are,” I scoffed.

“Sana, I know.”

“Don’t say that. You didn’t know. If you really knew, you would’ve told me.”

“What? I really did know about his addiction.”

“That’s not what I mean. Do you understand figurative language at all?”

“You know what, this isn’t the point. I think you should talk to Yousef after he wakes up in the hospital.”

I didn’t bother speaking to Elias for the rest of the ride. I couldn’t even bear to look at him. I just couldn’t wrap my head around the thought that I’ve been dating Yousef for 7 months and neither him or Elias bothered to tell me about his addiction. I thought these kinds of things like trust was valued in a relationship. Apparently, there was still a lot of stuff I had to learn. I knew Yousef and I were eventually going to have hardships, but I didn’t expect it to be this rough. I wish he had told me. I wish Elias had told me. I wish I cared enough to find out what caused his sickness that day.

“Yousef is okay and awake now. You can see him if you want,” A nurse snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Thank you,” I replied.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to his room. I didn’t even know where to begin a conversation with him. I didn’t want to just start yelling at him with accusations flying everywhere. But I didn’t know how I really felt. I felt a mixture of betrayal, shock, sadness, and anger.

“Oh, Sana?” A familiar voice rang.

I turned back to see Noora walking towards me.


End file.
